


As The Rain Falls

by Evedawalrus



Category: Undertale
Genre: Genderfluid Frisk, Home, Oh Frisk I love you, Rain, Spoilers, Thinking, and fuck you Flowey, but I tolerate you cause Frisk can't and won't kill, but personally I hate your plant guts, frisk is home, you don't deserve anything bad eVER
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-12
Updated: 2015-11-12
Packaged: 2018-05-01 06:37:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 711
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5195882
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Evedawalrus/pseuds/Evedawalrus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Frisk reflects as they watch the rain.</p>
            </blockquote>





	As The Rain Falls

It was raining. 

Frisk gazed out the window, their legs bent as they draped their arms over the bare skin. 

Yes, today was a gender less day, Frisk had decided when they woke up. It was a day when they simply did not care and didn’t want to think about that, they surmised as they had blankly stared at the wall. It had been painted a soft blue, cottony clouds gathered around the ceiling. Toriel had decorated it, and even had added stars to the ceiling that lit up once the sun had set. It was a nice room, Frisk thought. It was then that they had noticed the rhythmic tapping that came from the glass, and hopped up onto the window seat.

The child watched as water plinked into the surface only to run down in a fast trickle, leaving a trail like that of a snail. Frisk smiled as the thought of the small creatures surfaced. They had honestly tried to like it, they did! But to Toriel’s disappointment, snail pie was not a favorite of theirs. 

Their mind next drifted to Napstablook, and they sighed, followed by a giggle. The shy ghost had been improving slightly in heightening their self-esteem. Accompanied by Alphys, the spirit joined the sessions of training coached by Papyrus. 

Oh, Papyrus… Frisk reminisced to the day before, on which the lanky skeleton had discovered the annoying dog hiding in his closet and proceeded to chase it around the house, wrecking all sorts of things in the process. Unaffected by the damage, Frisk was joined by Sans in laughing their heads off (Literally for Sans, after which Frisk had to affix it to his neck again). Papyrus became even more flustered after the child called the annoying dog over and easily took the bone from its mouth. To his annoyance the dog stayed for the rest of the day, even when Undyne and Alphys came over for Anime Night. While they watched, the white canine had even snuggled up next to him, to which he protested for a minute before being shushed. Frisk could have sworn they had seen Papyrus pet it, but of course the skeleton would forever deny it. 

Frisk still chuckled at the memory, and their eyes drew into focus once more to look out at the quiet world. But not too long after, the rain brought them into the realm of memory once more.

This time, it was of a wet cavern and an umbrella, a music box singing its simple tune. The sound brought a tinge of tranquility, but unfortunately it was also shadowed by a sudden feeling of ice. Suddenly, they were bathed in darkness.

There was laughing and laughing and laughing and their ears were bleeding but they couldn't scream and those eyes split open in front of them with a grin because he ENJOYED this and they cried for help, they were falling and falling and

Frisk gasped, hand whipping out to stabilize itself against the cool glass. They could barely breathe, heart pumping in their skull and a sickly sweet smile under their eyelids. The child sat rigid and stared at their lap, determined not to close their eyes for fear of seeing it again.

They would not let it consume them, not again. He was gone, that THING was gone… 

It was different now.

Frisk shook the thought from their head and instead determinedly watched the rain, still a constant background noise. 

Their friends loved the sun. Were delighted to see it every day, and often woke up to watch it rise. Frisk usually went with them, but only for their sake. The child did like sitting next to all of their friends, but they never looked at the star breaching the horizon. They were only enamored with the expressions on their companions’ faces. Oh, how they loved to see them smile. 

But Frisk? 

As the smell of cinnamon wafted into the room, the small one breathed deeply once more, before turning their head towards the door. They could hear a faint humming from the kitchen below, and the sweet scent of butterscotch joined the spice. Yes, it smelled like home.

As Frisk wiped water from their eyes, they decided that they loved the rain.


End file.
